


Glasses

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was always a bit clumsy with his glasses. Good thing he had Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

    “Uh…’Moine?”

                Hermione sighed and lowered her Ancient Runes book, her eyebrow rose in question, “Do I want to know the reason this time?” she asked.

                Harry meekly chuckled and held out his crack circular glasses, the black frame broken in half. “Ron and I were playing Qudditch, and – “

                “I don’t want to know,” Hermione stated, her hand held up, “I should leave them broken to teach you a lesson.”

                Harry smiled, “But, you won’t.”

                “How do you know?” she retorted, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back a smile.

                Harry smirked and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s thin waist, “Because you love me.”  
                “And who said that?”

                “You.” Harry stated before pecking her lips.

                Hermione chuckled and quickly waved her wand over the shattered lens, the glass and wire straightening out. She slid them onto her boyfriend’s face before pressing the tip of her wand between his eyebrows, “Next time, I won’t fix them.”

                “That’s what you say every time,” responded Harry, a smile on his face.

                Hermione smiled, “It could change.”

                Gently grasping her wrists, Harry chuckled as Hermione began to wave her hands, “Nah, it won’t.”

                “That’s what you think Potter.”

                “Now you sound like Malfoy.”

                Hermione shivered, “Don’t compared me to that…git.”

                Harry chuckled and pulled her close. “Don’t worry love, you’re not even close to him. Plus, he has better teeth,” he joked.

                “Oh, Harry Potter-“ Hermione inhaled, ready for rant, only to get distracted by a pair of lips.


End file.
